The Romeo That Never Was
by TheShinningLight
Summary: A talent scout comes by and decides to create a play with all people of bikini bottom.Everyone is pretty much stoked.Except Spongebob who knows nothing about the play.
1. The Beginning

Part 1:

Patrick: "Spongebob! Hey SPONGEBOB!"

Spongebob: "Yes, Patrick?"

Patrick: "Spongebob! Look at this!" (hands him a flyer)

Spongebob: (reads the flyer aloud) " 'Local talent scout Jim Haney coming to Bikini Bottom tomorrow. To be directing the classical play 'Romeo and Juliet' ' ?"

Patrick: "Isn't it awesome!? He's gonna be scouting out parts for it, from right here in Bikini Bottom!"

Spongebob: "Yeah, it sounds okay." (shrugs)

Sandy: "Hey, Spongebob!" (looks at the flyer) "Guess Pat already told you?"

Spongebob: "Yeah, he did."

Sandy: "Well, you gonna try out?"

Spongebob: "Nah, I don't think so."

Sandy: "Well, that's a darn shame." (glances at the floor) "I was kinda gonna try out for Juliet."

Spongebob: (not knowing a THING about the play) "Oh? Okay, cool." (smiles)

Patrick: (stares at Spongebob)

Spongebob: "...what?"

Patrick: "You don't want to try out for Romeo?"

Spongebob: "Uh, not really."

Sandy: (looks a bit torn) "Oh, okay." (droops her tail) "Seeya, Spongebob." (walks away)

Spongebob: (looks at Patrick) "What did I say?"

Patrick: (shakes his head) "You don't even know what Romeo and Juliet is, do you, Spongebob?"

Spongebob: "No, not really..."

Patrick: "It's a love story! Romeo and Juliet...Spongebob, for such a smart guy, you really are dumb." (drools)

Spongebob: "...I really don't get it."

Patrick: "Romeo and Juliet fall in love, get married, and die together! Despite their differences!"

Spongebob: (gasps) "...So, I probably hurt Sandy's feelings, then!"

Patrick: "Probably."

Larry: (comes by) "Hey Spongebob!"

Spongebob: "Hey Larry! I don't have much time to talk right now, but--"

Larry: "Oh, that's okay! I just wanted to tell you that I made the part of 'Romeo' in the Upcoming play, 'Undersea Capulets and Montagues'."

Spongebob: "...Oh, you did?"

Patrick: "Uh-oh."


	2. BreakDown

Part 2:

_**The Next Day...**_

(Famous talent scout Jim Haney comes by in his fancy stretch limo) (He decided to hold the play within the bikini bottom mosaic arts theater)

Spongebob: (Walking with Patrick) "Oh Pat, What I'm gonna do?"

Patrick: (trying to comfort his friend) "Well technically Spongebob it is kinda your fault..."

Spongebob: (trying to hold a tear) "Yeah I kinda guess that's true..."

Patrick: "Now cause of what you said Sandy's gonna kiss Larry in the play!"

Spongebob: (falls to the ground crying) "I know!"

Patrick: "Well I guess you could always semi-try to get the part..."

Spongebob: (cries more) "Aw who am I kidding?!" "I'm a terrible actor!"

Patrick: (gets in his face) "No your not!" "Now you will get in that play whatever the cost may be!"

Spongebob: (sniffs) "Really?"

Patrick: "You bet!"

Spongebob: (Jumps up) "Yeah!"


	3. Rehearsal

Part3:

Spongebob: "Wait Patrick, is this such a good idea?" (they are backstage to the play)

Patrick: "Pshaw, trust me Spongebob! Have I ever led you wrong?"

Spongebob: "No comment."

Patrick: "Okay, maybe I have once or twice, but let's get this show on the road!"

Spongebob: "Ooh I don't know Patrick, I have a sick feeling in my gut! I mean...I'm not even sure I know all the lines anymore! And what if I forget them?"

Patrick: "Spongebob, it's JUST a rehearsal!"

Spongebob: "Ooh, okay!"

(so the two set off to spy on rehearsals)

Larry: "What Lady's that which doth enrich the hand of yonder knight?"

Servant: "I know not, sir,"

Larry: "O she doth teach the torches to burn bright!"

Spongebob: (scoffs) "Yeah, you can say THAT again, Mr. Part stealer."

Patrick: "Remember Spongebob, you didn't even want the part."

Spongebob: (blushes) "Oh yeah."

(a few minutes later)

Sandy: "O Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou Romeo?"

Spongebob: (sighs) "She does the part so beautifully!"

Patrick: (cries) "I know!"

Sandy: "Deny thy father and refuse thy name." (frowns) " 'Tis but thy name that is my enemy. What's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet."

Spongebob: (shudders) "And to think, she's saying all this to Larry."

Patrick: "Again, your own fault."

Spongebob: (whimpers) "Patrick, stop reminding me of that!"

Patrick: "Sorry."

(later...)

Jim: (a tall fish wearing a sweater-vest and black barret) "Alright people, this is a tale of love, friendship, tension, and death."

Larry: (raises his claw)

Jim: (sighs) "Again...yes, Romeo?"

Larry: "Um, I'm not agreeing with this script. Really, dude, how am I supposed to act something out if I don't even understand it?"

Sandy: (huffs) "I can't work with this guy! He's full of it!"

Larry: (who was just a moment ago flexing his muscles) "What!?"

Sandy: (rolls her eyes)

Jim: "People, people, please." (huffs) "Now Juliet, when you ask Friar Lawrence 'O comfortable Friar, where is my lord?' you are NOT in despair. You don't even know that Romeo is dead!"

Friar: "How could she not? Why else would I be there?"

Jim: "Just-you-ugh!"

Sandy: "Go on."

Jim: "Like I SAID, you're not in despair yet. You're curious. So, instead of going 'Oh! Comfortable Friary, where IS my lord!' You'll be asking a question. Now, try it!"

Larry: (lays down on the stage, playing dead)

Sandy: (lays down on a makeshift coffin)

Friar: (stands next to her)

Sandy: (sits up, slowly) "Oh comfortable Friar." (smiles) "Where is my lord?"

Friar: "I--uh..." (looks at his script) (says, very blankly) "Oh dear Juliet, he hath died."

Jim: "No no no!"

Larry: (sits up) "What _now?_"

Patrick: (scoffs) "Spongebob, you could do SO much better than that."

Spongebob: (chuckles, nervously) "Uh, yeah, I guess..."

Narrator: "What will Spongebob and Patrick do? Stay tuned!"


	4. TryOuts Are Offically Over

Part 4:

(After 5 hours of rehearsing)

Jim: (Talking to his cast back stage) "You know what you guys I'm just not feeling it." "Maybe tomorrow" "But as for now." "You all just go home and rest alright?" "Oh one more thing..." (Takes out a megaphone) "AND REMBER TO PRACTICE, PRACTICE YOUR LINES CORRECTALLY!!!!" (Puts down the megaphone) "That it all now, go home and rest." (Showing them to the back rest." "And remember-"

Entire cast: "We know we heard you the first time..." (They exit)

(Except for Spongebob & Patrick who hiding behind the curtains)

Jim: "Good." (Sits down in his dusty director's chair, achingly taking a long slip of boiling hot coffee.)

Spongebob: (Jumps in front) **"MR.DIRECTOR!"**

Jim: (Spits out his coffee) (Spiting onto Patrick)

Patrick: (gets covered with Jim's spit out coffee) "Hey!" "What did I do you?"

Jim: (Ignores him) "How can I help you to?"

Patrick: "Well you can start by apologizing to me for spilling these brown disgusting liquid on to me." (Crosses his arm)

Jim: (Gets out of his chair) "Look I didn't come here to be insulted by this Pink buffoon!" (Heads for the exist)

Spongebob: (Stops him) "No wait Mr. Director!" "That's Not why were here!"

Jim: (looks at them) "Oh really?"

Spongebob: "Yeah." "I just wanted to tryout for a part your wonderful play!"

Jim: (Laughs slightly) "In case you haven't noticed yet Try-outs are officially over kid."

Spongebob: "Well yeah but…" "Look you gotta put me in this play!" (Falls to floor) "I'll do anything!"

Jim: "Anything?"

Spongebob: (His eyes light up) "Anything…


	5. Trying To Get The Part

Part 5:

Spongebob: "Yes, anything!

Jim: "Alright, Mr. uh..."

Spongebob: "Squarepants. Spongebob Squarepants. But you can just call me Spongebob."

Jim: "Okay, _Spongebob_. You seem very eager, so you must be a good actor. Quick, what does Romeo say to Juliet, when she tells him to leave the garden?"

Spongebob: "Uh..." (takes a moment to get in to character) "O wilt thou leave me so unsatisfied?"

Jim: "Not bad kid, not bad!"

Spongebob: "So I'm in the play!?"

Jim: "Slow down! Alright, next question. Who is Romeo's best friend?"

Spongebob: "Um...um..." (thinks REALLY hard) "Was it Benvolio?"

Jim: "No, it's Mercutio."

Spongebob: "But I thought--"

Jim: "You were close. Romeo and Benovolio _were_ friends.

Patrick: "So does he get into the play?"

Jim: "Stop asking me that! Okay, who recognizes Romeo as a Montague at the party?"

Spongebob: "Tybalt!"

Jim: "Excellent! You really _do_ know this story."

Spongebob: (smiles sheepishly)

Jim: "Last question; What does Romeo say to himself, before he drinks the apothecary's poison?"

Spongebob: "Um...uh..." (thinks for a long moment) "He, uh..."

Patrick: (whispers) "Eyes..."

Spongebob: "Right!" (takes a deep breath) "Eyes, look your last! Arms, take your last embrace! And lips, O you doors to breath, seal with a righteous kiss a dateless bargain to engrossing death." (raises up his hand) "Here's to my love!"

Jim: (is staring, wide-eyed in shock)

Patrick: "So...how did he do!?"

Jim: "In all my years, I have never seen such an amazing performance! You capture Romeo as if he were alive, here today!"

Spongebob: "So I get the part!?"

Jim: "Well...I've already promised the part to that big fellow. But I'll tell you what; Show up for practice tomorrow, I'll compare your acts, and we'll see who gets the part." (winks) "Good luck kid, I like you." (picks up his things) (leaves)

Patrick: "See! I told you you could get it." (smiles)

Spongebob: (smiles also) "Yeah!"


	6. Things aren't going so well

Part 6:

_**The Next Day…**_

Spongebob: (Walking back to the bikini bottom mosaic arts theater with Patrick) "So do you think I might get the part?"

Patrick: "Absolutely!" "You resided those lines perfectly!"

Spongebob: "Thanks Patrick..." "Say, Why won't you try-out?"

Patrick: "Nah, The theater life isn't life for me…"

Spongebob: "Aww that's too bad..."

Patrick: "But don't worry though..." "I'll be right there in the crowd watching you _every _move..."

Spongebob: "Aw, Thanks Pat you're always there for me..."

(They walk into the theater)

Jim: (Listening to Sandy & Larry rehearse with each other on stage) (sitting upon his director chair) (Then get up in anger) "**NO, NO, NO!" "**You two really have feel deep within you're character you are pretending to be!" "Pretend as if you two really were madly in love with each other!"

Sandy: (Looking at her script) "Look I'm sorry I just can't act with this guy!"

Jim: (Gets closer to her) "Its ok my dear I understand some actors just can't work under pressure..:"

Sandy: "No, It's not that..."

Jim: "Its ok I really do understand..." (Sighs) "Listen do you have a uhh." "How do you people say these..., Umm..., a boyfriend?"

Sandy: (appalled) "Are you hitting me?"

Jim: (In shock) "No!" "The reason I ask is because you could possibly pretend as if _he _were possibly _was_ yourboyfriend..."

Sandy: "Oh, I get yeah..." "But I don't..."

Jim: "Aw that's shame..." "Eh, well how else could I say these?" "Uh..." "Well have ever loved something so much at so many times you would just doanything to get it?"

Sandy: (Spotted Spongebob in front row) "Why no..." (Shook her head) "At least not _yet_..."

Jim: (Gets back in dusty chair) "This is going to be tougher than I thought..."


	7. Now,Does He Really Have The Part?

Part 7:

Spongebob: (smiles and waves at Sandy)

Jim: (huffs) "Alright cast, take five. Squarepants, you're up next."

Spongebob: "Got it!"

Sandy: (hops down off the stage) "What's goin on, Spongebob?"

Spongebob: "Well, I did a little research on the play, and decided to audition at the last minute."

Sandy: "Really!? That's great!" (clears her throat) "I mean...you're probably a much better actor than Larry. He's so hard to work with!"

Larry: (talking to a group of people) "And so the Mollusc says, 'With fronds like these, who needs anemonies?' "

Group of People: (responds with laughter)

Sandy: "He's SO full of himself!"

Spongebob: (huffs) "Yeah." (sighs) "Sandy, I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings before, when I told you I didn't want to try out for the play. I wasn't saying anything bad about you, I like you a lot!" (covers his mouth) "I mean, I--I, um, what I meant was--"

Sandy: (giggles) "I understand."

Spongebob: (smiles) "Thanks."

Jim: "Okay people, we're back on! Squarepants, get up here!"

Spongebob: (goes onto the stage)

Sandy: (follows him)

Jim: "Okay, I want to see act one, scene two, part B.

Sandy: (smiles to herself)

Spongebob: (flips through his script, finding the part) (eyes grow wide) (clears his throat)

Sandy: "Ready when you are!"

Spongebob: "If I profane with my unworthiest hand this holy shrine, the gentle fine is this:  
My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss."

Sandy: "Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, Which mannerly devotion shows in this; For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch, And palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss."

Spongebob: "Have not saints lips, and holy palmers, too?"

Sandy: "Aye, Pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer."

Spongebob: "O then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do; They pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair."

Sandy: "Saints do not move, though grant for prayer's sake."

Spongebob: "They move not, while my prayer's effect I take. Though from my lips, by yours, my sin is purged." (blushes)

Sandy: (smiles) (kisses him, gently) "Then have my lips, the sin that they have took!"

Spongebob: "Sin from thy lips? O trespass sweetly urged!"

Sandy: "Then, I pray thee, give me thy sin again."

Spongebob: (blushes even redder) (kisses her back)

Sandy: "You kiss by the book."

Nurse: "Madam, your mother craves a word with you."

Jim: "Excellent! I'm seeing beautiful progress here!"

Spongebob: (smiles sheepishly)

Sandy: "You really liked it?"

Jim: "Honestly in all my years, I have never seen a more believable perfomance!"

Larry: "Hey, I thought I was supposed to get that part!"

Patrick: "He's WAY better than you, man!"

Jim: "People, please!"

Sandy: (winks) "Pretty believable to me."


	8. She Just Wanted To Be Alone With Him

Part 8:

_**A Few Hours after Everyone was pretty much done rehearsing…**_

Jim: (Gets up his director's chair) "Alright everyone from what I've seen today..." "You have all done fantastic job!" "So you may all go home and rest."

"And most importantly-"

Entire Cast: (before they exit) "We know!"

Jim: "Excellent!"

Entire cast: (Exit)

Spongebob: (Walking out the theater with both Patrick and Sandy) "So what do think guys?" "How did _we _do?

Patrick: "We?"

Spongebob: "Yeah..." "Oh that's right _you _weren't the play..." (Laughs slightly)

Sandy: "Well Spongebob..." "From what _I _what_ I_ thought meand you did a great job today!" "I mean I was doubtful of you at first..." "But you really came through for me!"

Spongebob: "Uhh..." "Thanks I think..."

Sandy: (Laughs) "So do you wanna come over my house and rehearse our lines?"

Spongebob: (Smiles) "Absolutely" "Oh and Patrick..." "You can come over two, to be our audience!"

Patrick: "That's sounds AWESOME!"

Sandy: (Looks down at floor in disappointment) "Oh that sounds...Really...Great..."


	9. Practing There Lines

Part 9:

Spongebob: (at Sandy's treedome) "Okay...what scene would you like to go over, Sandy?"

Sandy: "Um...what about, act III, scene two?"

Spongebob: (flips through his script) "Sandy, I'm not even in that part.

Patrick: "Maybe you should do--"

Spongebob: "Not now, Pat."

Sandy: "Oh, okay then, how about..."

Spongebob: "What about act III, scene 3?"

Sandy: (giggles) "But Spongebob, I'M not in that part."

Spongebob: "Oh, yeah."

Patrick: "Maybe--"

Sandy: "Not now, Patrick."

Spongebob: "Well, what if we do the whole thing, beginning to end?"

Sandy: "We don't have enough people for that."

Spongebob: "Ah."

Patrick: "You should--"

Sandy&Spongebob: "Not now!"

Patrick: (shies down) "I was just gonna suggest you do act III, scene five."

Spongebob: (flips through his script)

Sandy: (does the same) "Yeah, okay. Looks good."

Patrick: (claps his hands and jumps up and down)

Spongebob: (raises an eyebrow at Patrick) "Okay. Sandy, you start!"

Sandy: "Okay!" (composes herself) (takes a deep breath) "Wilt thou be gone? it is not yet near day: It was the nightingale, and not the lark, That pierced the fearful hollow of thine ear; Nightly she sings on yon pomegranate-tree: Believe me, love, it was the nightingale."

Spongebob: "It was the lark, the herald of the morn, No nightingale: look, love, what envious streaks Do lace the severing clouds in yonder east: Night's candles are burnt out, and jocund day Stands tiptoe on the misty mountain tops. I must be gone and live, or stay and die."

Sandy: "Yon light is not day-light, I know it, I: It is some meteor that the sun exhales, To be to thee this night a torch-bearer, And light thee on thy way to Mantua: Therefore stay yet; thou need'st not to be gone."

Spongebob: "Let me be ta'en, let me be put to death; I am content, so thou wilt have it so.  
I'll say yon grey is not the morning's eye, 'Tis but the pale reflex of Cynthia's brow; Nor that is not the lark, whose notes do beat The vaulty heaven so high above--Sandy, what's wrong?"

Sandy: (wipes away a tear) "Sorry Spongebob, this part is just so sad!"

Spongebob: "I know! It's the last time they see each other...alive."

Sandy: (sniffs) "Alright, carry on!"

Spongebob: (wipes away a tear) "Aw gosh Sandy, it's hard now!" (takes a long moment) (composes himself) "Okay. I'm alright."

Patrick: (starts crying)

Sandy: "Come on!"

Spongebob: (takes a deep breath) "The vaulty heaven so high above our heads: I have more care to stay than will to go: Come, death, and welcome! Juliet wills it so. How is't, my soul? let's talk; it is not day. "

Sandy: "It is, it is: hie hence, be gone, away! It is the lark that sings so out of tune,  
Straining harsh discords and unpleasing sharps. Some say the lark makes--"

Patrick: "Now wait a minute, you can't change your mind!"

Spongebob: "Pat, she's not changing her mind, it's in the--"

Patrick: "Just a minute ago, she was saying she didn't want you to leave! Now...she does?"

Sandy: (sighs, dramatically) "Patrick, Juliet wanted Romeo to stay because she loved him. But, when she figured out that Romeo would be _killed_ if he stayed in Verona any longer, she wanted him to leave."

Patrick: "Oooooooooh. I don't get it."

Spongebob: (sighs) "She changed her mind because she didn't want him to die."

Patrick: "Okay!"

Spongebob: "Shall we continue?"

Sandy: "Yeah!" (clears her throat) "Some say the lark makes sweet division; This doth not so, for she divideth us: Some say the lark and loathed toad change eyes, O, now I would they had changed voices too! Since arm from arm that voice doth us affray, Hunting thee hence with hunt's-up to the day, O, now be gone; more light and light it grows."

Spongebob: "More light and light; more dark and dark our woes!"

Patrick: (jumps up and down again, clapping again) "Yay! Bravo! Encore! Yay!"

Sandy: (sighs) "Patrick, the scene isn't even finished yet."

Spongebob: "Well technically, we don't have someone to play the nurse, so..."

Sandy: "Ah, right."

Patrick: (glances at his watch) (gasps) "I've got to get outta here! My favorite show is on in ten minutes! See ya later, guys!" (dashes out the door)

Spongebob: (stares at the door) "Well, guess it's just me and you now."

Sandy: "You and me."

Spongebob: "That's what I said, me and you."

Sandy: "Never mind." (smiles)

-----


	10. An Emergency!

Part 10:

Sandy: "So I Guess We Should Start Practicing Our Lines Again?"

Spongebob: "Yeah I Guess..." (Nervous Laugh)

Sandy: (Looks at her Script once more)

(But there was a knock at her door)

Sandy: "I better go that..." (Goes to answer it)

Spongebob: "Ok..." (Starts reading his Script to himself)

(Sandy went to door it was Jim)

Sandy: "Jim?!" "What are you doing here?" "How did you get my address?"

Jim: "That doesn't matter!" "Look there's an Emergency down by the theater!" (Grabs her arm) "I need your help!"

Sandy: (pushes back his arm) "Well Alright, Let Me Just Get Spongebob and-"

Jim: "There's No Time for that!" "Get To the Theater Admittedly!"

Sandy: (Sighs) "Fine..." (Walks out the treedome)

Spongebob: (Sees her leaving) (Thinks to herself) _"Where is she going?"_ "_Oh well..." _(Sighs) (Continues rehearsing to himself)

Sandy: (Following Jim to the theater) "So what is these _emergency_?"


	11. Danger!

Part 11:

Sandy: (as they are running) "So what is this 'emergency' anyway?"

Jim: "I don't know what happened! Larry was up on stage, preparing to leave, when he just fell over!"

Sandy: "And you came to _me_ in stead of calling 911 because...?"

Jim: "No time! The nearest emergency room is six times as far away as your house!"

Sandy: (huffs) "So why did you come to _me_?"

Jim: "You're a scientist, right?"

Sandy: "..."

Jim: "RIGHT!?"

Sandy: "Yes, yes! Right. But--what am I supposed to do?"

Jim: "Trust me, you'll think of something!"

(the two arrive at the studio)

Sandy: (gasps) "Larry!" (rushes to him) "How long has he been like this?"

Jim: "I'd say, about thirty minutes."

Sandy: "Alright, here we go!"


	12. Suspensions

Part 12:

_**Back At the Treedome…**_

Spongebob: (Thinking to himself)_ "Oh why would she just run off like that with out even telling me?" "Unless..." _(Gets mad) "Unless, she's decided to go over to her _dream guy's _house and _practice _with _him_…" "That's the last straw!" "I'm going right over there to that theater and look at the Jim guy right in the face and Say-"

(Then there was a knock at the door) (It was Patrick)

Patrick: "Hey, Spongebob…" "You'll never believe what I just saw!"

Spongebob: (Scared) "What?"

Patrick: "I just saw Sandy & Larry_ together_…"

Spongebob: (Gasp) "Really?" "Are you sure?"

Patrick: "Yeah they were holding hands and everything!"

Spongebob: "I got to see these for myself!" (Walks out toward the theater)

Patrick: (Following him) "I got to believe me Spongebob I was as shocked as you were!"

Spongebob: (Ran into the theater) (Only to see the most unbelievable thing of his life)


	13. In For A Shock

Part 13:

Spongebob: (stares, in disbelief)

Patrick: "Didn't I tell you?"

Jim: "Thank goodness you're here!"

Sandy: "Spongebob!"

Spongebob: (takes a step back) "What?"

Sandy: "You're here! I wanted to--"

Spongebob: "Never mind, Sandy."

Sandy: (pauses) "What's wrong?"

Spongebob: (sniffs) "Nothing!" (turns around and heads out the door)

Sandy: "Spongebob?"

Patrick: "Nice job, Sandy."

Sandy: "What happened?"

Patrick: "Oh, he saw you kissing Larry, and--"

Sandy: "WHAT!?"

Jim: (takes a step back) "I'm going home now..."

Patrick: "Yeah, just a minute ago, you were with Larry, and you were holding his hand, and--"

Sandy: "Enough! WHAT did you say to him?"

Patrick: "Nothing! Just that I saw you two together."

Sandy: (sits down) "You mean, Spongebob thinks that--Larry and I..." (slumps down in her seat)

Patrick: (nods)

Sandy: "But that's not what happened! Larry passed out, and I was trying to revive him!"

Patrick: "Ooooh. Well, Spongebob doesn't know that. Neither do I."

Sandy: (stands up) "I gotta go find him!"

_**Meanwhile...**_

Spongebob: (at home) "Sandy. I should have known, she wanted Larry to get the part. 'Good job, Spongebob!' It was all just an act!"

Gary: "Meow?"

Spongebob: (sniffs) "No Gary, it doesn't bother me any!"

Gary: "Meow."

Spongebob: (his bottom lip quivers) "Oh, who am I kidding?" (breaks into sobs)


	14. It Appears He Still Very Upset Over It

Part 14:

(There's was a knock on his door)

Spongebob: "Go away!" (Continues sobbing)

Sandy: "Spongebob, It's me... Please let me in..."

Spongebob: (With tears in his eyes) "Why!?" "Your jus gonna tell me about your new _boyfriend!" _

Sandy: "Listen Spongebob What You Just Saw Was-"

Spongebob: "Don't bother to explain..." (Sniffs) "I already know..."

Sandy: (Confused) "You do?"

Spongebob: (Opens the door) (Sniffs) "Yeah..." "You were just spending _Quality time _with your BOYFRIEND!" (Slams the door in her face)

Sandy: "Well if that's the way it's going to be, than I guess I will be off then..." (Walks away sadly)

Spongebob: (Huffs to himself) "Sure showed her..."


	15. Revenge?

Part 15:

(There is a knock at the Door)

Spongebob: "I already told you, go away!"

Patrick: "Spongebob, it's me!"

Spongebob: "What do you want, Patrick!?"

Patrick: (opens the door) "I just wanted to talk to you."

Spongebob: (sniffs) "What about? Sandy's new handsom, strong, Romeo?"

Patrick: (grabs Spongebob by the shoulders) "Now Spongebob, you stop talking like that! I wanted to tell you that Sandy and Larry are NOT together!"

Spongebob: (wipes a tear out of his eyes) "What?"

Patrick: "She was trying to save his life!"

Spongebob: "You mean..."

Patrick: "Yeah, I mean!" (lets go of Spongebob) "Some people just let their feelings get in the way, and it blinds them to the truth."

Spongebob: (makes a face)

Patrick: "I like cheese."

Spongebob: "Okay...So where is Sandy now?"

Patrick: "Last I saw of her, she was headed back to the theatre. She mumbled something about 'If that's the way you want it, Squarepants'. "

Spongebob: (gasps) "I gotta get back there, quick!"


	16. He Owes Her One

Part 16:

_**Meanwhile Back The Bikini Bottom Mosaic Arts Theater... **_

Jim: (Sees Sandy alone with Spongebob) "Hello Sandra..." "From what it appears you're here without your little yellow fellow..?"

Sandy: (Upset) "That's right..." "He isn't coming..." "He's..." "Uhh..." "Under the weather..."

Jim: "Oh..." "What Shame..." "Well Larry Is Doing Much Today So As For Now... He'll take his place..." (Takes a deep breath) (Claps his hand) "Now Places Everyone!"

Larry: (Walks over to Sandy) "Hey, Sandy I just wanted say _thanks_ for _everything.." _

Sandy: "Oh don't mention it..." "It was nothing really..." (Smiles)

Larry: "Oh but it was..." "I owe you one..." (Walks over to the end of stage)

Sandy: (Thinks to herself) _"He Owes Me One Huh? "Hmm..." "That gives me an idea..."_


	17. She Shall Hold Thy Grudge To Thyself

Part 17:

Spongebob: "Sandy! Sandy!"

Sandy: "Oh, hello Spongebob." (looks back at her mirror, fixing here makeup)

Spongebob: "Sandy, I'm so sorry I acted like that!"

Sandy: (stands up, smiling) (shrugs) "It's okay. Hey, Larry?"

Larry: (opens the door) "Yeah?"

Sandy: "Ooh, you look nice in your costume!"

Larry: "Thanks! You don't look half-bad either."

Sandy: (giggles)

Spongebob: (raises an eyebrow) "Is...is it too late to get back into the play?"

Jim: "We're on in five--HELLO what have we here?"

Spongebob: "Jim! Uh, Mr. Haney, sir!"

Jim: "It's about time you showed up!"

Larry: "Does this mean I don't get the part?"

Jim: "You'd better believe it, kid!"

Sandy: (huffs) (turns away)

Jim: "Get in that costume kid, we're about to start!"

Spongebob: (following Larry) "What's wrong with her?"

Larry: (shrugs)


	18. He Feels Even More Miserable Now

Part 18:

Spongebob: (Got on upon stage with the rest of cast) (Trying to Talk to Sandy) (But she just ignored him) "Sandy You gotta believe me!" "I was wrong!"

Sandy: (Huffs) (Walking toward Larry practicing her lines with him)

Spongebob: (Starts sobbing) (Sits at the end of stage near the exit)

Patrick: (Walks in theater) (Sees Spongebob) (Sits next him) "Hey Spongebob!"

Spongebob: (Sniffs) "Hey Patrick..."

Patrick: "Aw what's wrong?"

Spongebob: (Sniffs) "Just look!" (Points toward Larry and Sandy)

Patrick: (In shock) "But--but--but--I--thought--"

Spongebob: (Upset) "Well you thought wrong!"

Patrick: (Steps back) "I'm sorry..."

Spongebob: (Sniffs) "Its Ok..."

Patrick: "So what are you going to do?"

Spongebob: (Sniffs) "There's nothing to do..." (Gets up) (Exits the theater)

Patrick: (Follows)

Spongebob: "I just wish there was _someway _I could possibly tell her how sorry I really am..."


	19. He Was Just There To Watch

Part 19:

Spongebob: (at his house with Patrick) (sighs) "I've got to face it, Pat. She hates me."

Patrick: "That's not true! You just have to make her understand that you didn't mean anything."

Spongebob: (gasps) "Pat, that gives me an idea!"

Patrick: "What is it?"

Spongebob: (smiles) "Follow me!" (takes off for the theatre..AGAIN)

(at the theatre)

Security Guard: "Ticket, please?"

Spongebob: "I'm with the cast."

Security Guard: "Whatever." (opens the door)

Spongebob: (steps inside) "I can't be _in_ the play...but that doesn't mean I can't be here."

Patrick: "Shh, they're starting!"

Spongebob: (takes a seat with Patrick in the front row, reserved V.I.P. seats)

Jim: "Thank you all for coming, citizens of Bikini Bottom! I am pleased to present to you, Undersea Capulets and Montagues! The cast was gathered and auditioned from _right here_ in Bikini Bottom. They've worked hard all month, and I'd like to present to you miss Sandra Cheeks as Juliet, and Larry Lobster as Romeo!"

(the audience applauds)

Patrick: (whispers) "So...how does this make Sandy feel better?"

Spongebob: (smiles) "You'll see."

(the play begins)

Play Narrator: "Two households, both alike in dignity,  
In fair Verona, where we lay our scene,  
From ancient grudge break to new mutiny,  
Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean.  
From forth the fatal loins of these two foes  
A pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life;  
Whole misadventured piteous overthrows  
Do with their death bury their parents' strife.  
The fearful passage of their death-mark'd love,  
And the continuance of their parents' rage,  
Which, but their children's end, nought could remove,  
Is now the two hours' traffic of our stage;  
The which if you with patient ears attend,  
What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend."

Patrick: (whispers) "WHAT did he say?"

Spongebob: (whispers back) "It's a play about how the death of two people put out a family feud that had been going on for years."

Patrick: "Oh."

(later, during the play)

Montague: "Both by myself and many other friends:  
But he, his own affections' counsellor,  
Is to himself--I will not say how true--  
But to himself so secret and so close,  
So far from sounding and discovery,  
As is the bud bit with an envious worm,  
Ere he can spread his sweet leaves to the air,  
Or dedicate his beauty to the sun.  
Could we but learn from whence his sorrows grow.  
We would as willingly give cure as know."

Larry: (walks onto the stage)

(audience applauds)

Benvolio: "See, where he comes: so please you, step aside; I'll know his grievance, or be much denied."

Montague: "I would thou wert so happy by thy stay, To hear true shrift. Come, madam, let us part." (exits the stage with Lady Montague)

Benvolio: "Good morning, Cousin."

Larry: "Is the day so young?"

Benvolio: "But new, struck nine."

Larry: "Ay me! Sad hours seem long. Was that my father that went hence so fast?"

Benvolio: "It was. What sadness lengthens Romeo's hours?"

Larry: "Not having that, which, having, makes them short."

Benvolio: "In love?"

Larry: "Out."

Benvolio: "Of love?"

Larry: "Out of her favor, where I am in love."

Patrick: (whispers) "Spongebob! What does that _mean?"_

Spongebob: (sighs) "It means that he's in love, but the lady that he is in love with, does not love him back."

Patrick: "But I thought Romeo and Juliet were madly in love!"

Spongebob: "They are! But not until later in the story. Right now, he's in love with Rosaline. She's another Montague."

Patrick: "...oh. What's a Montague?"

(even later in the play)

Lady Capulet: "Nurse, where's my daughter? Call her forth to me."

Nurse: "Now, by my maidenhead, at twelve year old, I bade her come. What, lamb! what, ladybird! God forbid! Where's this girl? What, Juliet!"

Sandy: (walks on stage)

(audience applauds LOUDLY)

Sandy: "How now, who calls?" (spots Spongebob) (stares at him for a moment)

Spongebob: (smiles and waves)

Nurse: "Your mother."

Sandy: (looks back up at the other actors) "Madam, I am here. What is your will?"

Lady Capulet: "This is the matter:--Nurse, give leave awhile, We must talk in secret:--nurse, come back again; I have remember'd me, thou's hear our counsel. Thou know'st my daughter's of a pretty age."

Sandy: (looks at Spongebob, questioningly)

Spongebob: (gives her a thumbs-up) (mouths the words) _I came to watch your wonderful performance!_

Sandy: (raises an eyebrow) (huffs) (looks back at the other actors)

Nurse: (finishing a long paragraph) "The pretty wretch left crying and said 'Ay.' To see, now, how a jest shall come about! I warrant, an I should live a thousand years, I never should forget it: 'Wilt thou not, Jule?' quoth he; And, pretty fool, it stinted and said 'Ay.' "

Lady Capulet: "Enough of this, I pray thee; hold thy peace."

Patrick: (whispers) "What is she babbling on about?"

Spongebob: (whispers back) "I'm not really sure...I never really understood that part."

Patrick: "Oh."

Lady Capulet: "Marry, that 'marry' is the very theme I came to talk of. Tell me, daughter Juliet, How stands your disposition to be married?"

Sandy: "It is an honor that I dream not of."

Nurse: "An honour! were not I thine only nurse, I would say thou hadst suck'd wisdom from thy teat."

Patrick: (raises an eyebrow) "What does THAT mean?"

Spongebob: "Um...nothing." (chuckles)

Lady Capulet: "Well, think of marriage now; younger than you, Here in Verona, ladies of esteem, Are made already mothers: by my count, I was your mother much upon these years That you are now a maid. Thus then in brief: The valiant Paris seeks you for his love."

Sandy: (mouths the words) _What do you want?_

Spongebob: (shrugs) _To watch you act!_

Sandy: (scowls)

Nurse: "Nay, he's a flower; in faith, a very flower."

Patrick: (whispers) "Spongebob, I don't think whatever you're doing is working."

Spongebob: "Just wait Pat. Give it time."


	20. She Won't Forgive Him Will She?

Part 20:

(It was intermission)

Spongebob: (Still in the front row not knowing it was intermission)

(Some fish walks up to him)

Fish: "Hey kid you know its intermission right?"

Spongebob: (Confused) "Uhh no..." "What that?"

Fish: "It means the actors are taking five and so is the audience.."

Spongebob: "Oh..."

Fish: (Walks away)

Spongebob: (gets up)

Patrick: (does same)

Sandy: (Sees Spongebob) (Walks up to him) (With rage in her eyes) (Gets in his face) "Spongebob, What on earth are _you _doing here?!"

Spongebob: (Scared) "I already told you Sandy I'm here to watch the watch the show."

Sandy: (Backs away) (Scoffs) "Yeah right..." (Gets back in his face) "Well just tell something Spongebob you better not ruin these show Spongebob!" (Steps away once more) "I mean after _all _what _you _put me through…"

Spongebob: (Even more scared) "Sandy, I would _NEVER _do _such _a thing!"

Sandy: (Looks at him with a mean look on her face) "You're lucky you even breathe!"

Jim: (Calls to Sandy)

Sandy: (Hears him) "Look, I gotta get back on stage..." "But hear now Squarepants these _Isn't _Over!" (Walks back upon stage)

Spongebob: (Gets back in seat) (Thinks to himself) _"Oh what I have I done?" _


	21. Is She Only Acting?

Part 21:

Spongebob: "Ooh come on Pat, they're about to go back on!"

Patrick: "On? On what!?"

Spongebob: "Let's just sit." (Resumes his seat)

Patrick: (sits down too)

Jim: "Again, thank you all for coming! We'll have another break here shortly. As for now, I'd like to re-introduce Larry Lobster as Romeo, and Sandra Cheeks as Juliet, in Undersea Capulets and Montagues!"

Play Narrator: "Now old desire doth in his death-bed lie,  
And young affection gapes to be his heir;  
That fair for which love groan'd for and would die,  
With tender Juliet match'd, is now not fair.  
Now Romeo is beloved and loves again,  
Alike bewitched by the charm of looks,   
But to his foe supposed he must complain,  
And she steal love's sweet bait from fearful hooks:  
Being held a foe, he may not have access  
To breathe such vows as lovers use to swear;  
And she as much in love, her means much less  
To meet her new-beloved any where:  
But passion lends them power, time means, to meet  
Tempering extremities with extreme sweet."

Patrick: (whispers) "I wish they'd stop using that fancy-talk!"

Spongebob: "Patrick, shush!"

Benvolio: "Romeo! My cousin Romeo!"

Mercutio: "He is wise, and on my lie, hath stolen him home to bed."

Benvolio: "He ran this way, and leap'd this orchard wall: Call, good Mercutio."

Patrick: "Wait--what just happened?"

Spongebob: (whispers) "Romeo just jumped over the wall into Juliet's garden."

Patrick: "Oh."

Sandy: (peeks out the backstage door)

Spongebob: (waves, smiling)

Sandy: (huffs) (slams the door)

Patrick: "Sheesh, she's upset."

Spongebob: "Yeah. Don't remind me."


	22. He Find's Her Weeping BackStage

Part 22:

(It was intermission once more)

Spongebob: (Sat in his seat gloomily) (thought to himself) _"Oh_, _What have I done?" "Will she forever be mad at me?"_

Patrick: "Spongebob I really think you should talk to her..." "At least before the part of play were Sandy and Larry have to kiss..."

Spongebob: (sighs) "I know Pat..." "But she won't even talk to me anymore..."

Patrick: "Well its intermission now..." "So why don't you just go backstage right quick and talk to her..."

Spongebob: "She'll just slam the door in my face!"

Patrick: "It doesn't hurt to try…"

Spongebob: (Sighs) "Ok..." "Here I go..." (Gets up) (He walks too backstage)

(Only to hear the sound of Sandy crying) (He opened the door just a crack)

Sandy: (Upset) (Sees Spongebob peeking in) "GO AWAY!" (Slams the door in front of his face)

Spongebob: (Walks away sadly)

Patrick: (walks up to him) "So, How did it go?"

Spongebob: (depressed) "Not well.."


	23. Peep Talk

Part 23:

Spongebob: "I've GOT to get her to at least talk to me!"

Patrick: "But how are you gonna do that?"

Spongebob: (sighs) "I don't know!"

Larry: (from backstage) (motions for Spongebob)

Spongebob: (raises an eyebrow)

Larry: (points toward Spongebob) (motions again)

Spongebob: (gets up and walks toward the open door) "What is it, Larry?"

Larry: "Hey, Spongebob! I overheard you talking to Patrick...what's this about Sandy?"

Spongebob: (sighs) "She won't talk to me. She's still mad at me for yelling at her, I suppose."

Larry: "...you yelled at her?"

Spongebob: "Well..." (explains what happened)

Larry: "Oh." (takes a long moment to process the information) "Well Spongebob, there's only one thing you can do."

Spongebob: "What's that!?"

Larry: "Leave her be."

Spongebob: "What!?"

Larry: "Give her time to cool down. Chicks take longer to get over it than us men."

Spongebob: "But...but...what if she never talks to me again?"

Larry: (laughs) "Trust me Spongebob, she couldn't never talk to you."

Spongebob: "Why do you say that?"

Larry: "Just, trust me." (winks) "Oh, that's my cue. See you later!" (runs out on stage)

Spongebob: (goes back to his seat)

Patrick: "What did he say?"

Spongebob: "Oh, he just asked how good of a performance he was putting on."

Patrick: "Really?"

Spongebob: (nods)


	24. BreakDown Performance

Part 24:

(The show was then resumed once again)

Sandy: (Was just about to perform) She however was still a little upset from before) (She then once again spotted Spongebob in the audience) (Then she started to fill up with tears) (She looked upon the audience) (She said with tears in her eyes) "I'm sorry, I can't do these!" (She ran out the theater with her eyes filled with tears)

Spongebob :( just sat there in shock)

Jim: (Then appeared on stage) "My apologizes, folks..." (He smiled nervously)

(Then the curtains then fell)

Patrick: (Just now realizes what's _really _going on...) "Spongebob, you better go and find that squirrel!"

Spongebob: (sadly) "I know Patrick..." (Gets up)

Jim: (Still on stage) "I am deeply sorry for this really unfortunate mishap these was none of my doings..." (Trying to convince the audience not to leave) "Were just uhh... having uhh… technical difficulties..." (Nervous smile)

All the audience: (get up and leave)

Jim: (Frowned) (sigh) (he just sat down at the end of stage)

_**Meanwhile…**_

Spongebob: (Panting) (Running after Sandy) "Sandy, Wait up!"

Sandy: (Ran into her house) (With tears streaming down her face)

Spongebob: (Stopped running) (Sigh) (He looked down at the ground) (He shook his head) "This s all my fault…"


	25. A Beautiful Ending

Part 25:

Spongebob: (sighs) "Come on Pat, let's get going."

Patrick: "...aren't you gonna go talk to her?"

Spongebob: "No, I'll just make it worse." (hangs his head)

Patrick: "Well...you look like you need a quiet moment. I'll be at home if you need me."

Spongebob: "Thanks, Patrick."

Patrick: (walks back home)

Spongebob: (sighs again) "This is all my fault!" (thinks to himself)_ That's what happens when you judge situations too quickly, Squarepants!_ "What do you know!" _I know what you're thinking. And you know it's the truth._ "Yeah! Well...well..." (starts crying) (runs toward the theatre to see it completely abandoned, all except for the cast of the play) (discluding Sandy, of course)

Jim: "We're ruined! Simply RUINED!" (spots Spongebob) "Hey kid, where'd that squirrel friend of yours go?"

Spongebob: "She went home." (wipes away some tears) (walks to the back room of the theatre, where there's a piano) "Oh Sandy, I'm so sorry!" (sniffs) (sits down on the piano bench) (starts playing a random melody) (starts singing)

"There was a girl, one I thought I loved,  
She was like an angel, sent from up above.

But in one swift move, I sent her far away

And now that I have scared her off, I don't know what to say."

Jim: (walks in) (raises his eyebrows and stares)

Spongebob: "Things, they always went so smooth,

I had no clue what I could do

To ruin everything in the blink of an eye

And now that my girl is gone,

I don't know if I can move on,

But maybe I'll succeed if I only try."

Sandy: (approaches the room, silently) (peeks around the corner)

Spongebob: (continues singing)

Jim: (whispers to Sandy) "He's incredible. Simply incredible."

Sandy: (sniffs) (nods, slowly)

Spongebob: (stops playing) (sighs, staring at the piano)

Jim: (starts clapping)

Spongebob: (jumps and spins around)

Jim: "Bravo, my boy! Bravo!"

Spongebob: (turns pink) "Have you...been standing there the whole time?"

Sandy: (runs in) "Spongebob, I'm sorry too!"

Spongebob: (gasps) "You too?"

Sandy: (hugs him, crying) "I overreacted, and I was a jerk."

Spongebob: (hugs her back) "I'm sorry I was so quick to judge."

Jim: "Well...we've got a play to finish!"

Sandy: (sighs) "I'm sorry, Mr. Haney, but...I simply can't perform with Larry. It doesn't feel real."

Jim: (looks at Spongebob) (grins) "No, not with Larry."

_**Several Minutes Later...**_

Jim: "Welcome back, my audience! I apologize for our earlier difficulties...but I'd like to re-introduce our cast! Miss Sandra Cheeks as Juliet, and Spongebob Squarepants as Romeo!"

(audience applauds quietly)

Jim: "And is is my pleasure to re-open our play Undersea Capulets and Montagues, on Act five, scene three, part B!"

Sandy: (lays down on a stone table) (whispers) "Ready, Spongebob?"

Spongebob: (whispers back) "As I'll ever be!"

(curtains open)

Spongebob: (walks to the other side of the stage)

Paris: "O, I am slain!" (falls to the stage) "If thou be merciful, open the tomb; lay me with Juliet!" (flops down completely)

Spongebob: "In faith, I will. Let me peruse this face. Mercutio's kinsman, noble County Paris! What said my man, when my betossed soul Did not attend him as we rode? I think  
He told me Paris should have married Juliet: Said he not so? or did I dream it so? Or am I mad, hearing him talk of Juliet, To think it was so? O, give me thy hand, One writ with me in sour misfortune's book! I'll bury thee in a triumphant grave; A grave? O no! a lantern, slaughter'd youth, For here lies Juliet, and her beauty makes This vault a feasting presence full of light. Death, lie thou there, by a dead man interr'd." (drags the actor across the stage) (lets him down by the stone table) (stares at Sandy) (sighs) "How oft when men are at the point of death Have they been merry! which their keepers call A lightning before death: O, how may I Call this a lightning? O my love! my wife! Death, that hath suck'd the honey of thy breath, Hath had no power yet upon thy beauty: Thou art not conquer'd; beauty's ensign yet Is crimson in thy lips and in thy cheeks, And death's pale flag is not advanced there. Tybalt, liest thou there in thy bloody sheet? O, what more favour can I do to thee, Than with that hand that cut thy youth in twain To sunder his that was thine enemy? Forgive me, cousin! Ah, dear Juliet, Why art thou yet so fair? shall I believe That unsubstantial death is amorous, And that the lean abhorred monster keeps Thee here in dark to be his paramour? For fear of that, I still will stay with thee; And never from this palace of dim night Depart again: here, here will I remain With worms that are thy chamber-maids; O, here Will I set up my everlasting rest, And shake the yoke of inauspicious stars From this world-wearied flesh. Eyes, look your last! Arms, take your last embrace!" (wraps his arms around Sandy, who is playing dead)

"And, lips, O you The doors of breath, seal with a righteous kiss A dateless bargain to engrossing death!" (kisses Sandy on the lips)

Sandy: (blushes)

Spongebob: (blushes also) "Come, bitter conduct, come, unsavoury guide! Thou desperate pilot, now at once run on The dashing rocks thy sea-sick weary bark!" (raises a small glass vial) "Here's to my love!" (drinks the contents) "O true apothecary! Thy drugs are quick. Thus with a kiss I die." (kisses Sandy once more) (falls to the stage in a rather believable performance)

_**Later...scene four...**_

Sandy: (slowly sits up) (stretches) (smiles) "Oh comfortable friar. Where is my lord? I do remember well where I should be, And there I am. Where is my Romeo?"

(there is a loud sound backstage)

Friar Laurence: "I hear some noise. Lady, come from that nest Of death, contagion, and unnatural sleep: A greater power than we can contradict Hath thwarted our intents. Come, come away. Thy husband in thy bosom there lies dead; And Paris too. Come, I'll dispose of thee Among a sisterhood of holy nuns: Stay not to question, for the watch is coming;  
Come, go, good Juliet."

(the sound comes again)

Friar Laurence: "I dare no longer stay."

Sandy: "Go get thee, hence." (sighs) "For I will not away."

Friar Laurence: (stares for a long moment) (quickly exits the stage)

Sandy: (climbs down off of the table) (hovers over the "dead" Spongebob) (begins to cry, very convincingly) (pauses) "What's here? a cup, closed in my true love's hand? Poison, I see, hath been his timeless end: O churl! drunk all, and left no friendly drop To help me after? I will kiss thy lips; Haply some poison yet doth hang on them, To make die with a restorative." (leans down and kisses him deeply)

Spongebob: (eyes pop open)

Sandy: (draws back) (stares at him for a very long moment)

Jim: (clears his throat loudly)

Sandy: (snaps back) "Thy lips are warm."

(a voice can be heard backstage)

Voice: "Lead, boy; which way?"

Sandy: "Yea noise? Then I'll be brief. Oh, happy dagger!" (takes the plastic knife from Spongebob's belt) "This is thy sheath!" (pretends to stab herself through the stomach) (begins coughing) "There rust, and let me die!" (slowly lays down with her arms wrapped around Spongebob)

Audience: (gasps)

Page: (enters the scene) "This is the place; there, where the torch doth burn."

Watchman: "The ground is bloody; search about the churchyard: Go, some of you, whoe'er you find attach. Pitiful sight! here lies the county slain, And Juliet bleeding, warm, and newly dead, Who here hath lain these two days buried. Go, tell the prince: run to the Capulets: Raise up the Montagues: some others search: We see the ground whereon these woes do lie; But the true ground of all these piteous woes We cannot without circumstance descry."

_**After the program...**_

Jim: "That was fantastic! Simply marvelous!" (talking to Sandy and Spongebob)

Sandy: "You really think so!?"

Jim: "Magnificent! Like nothing I've ever seen!"

Spongebob: "Thank you, Mr. Haney."

Jim: (smiles) "I've never seen a more believable exchange of kisses or condolensces in my entire life."

Spongebob and Sandy: (look at each other)

Spongebob: (turns red) (looks away from Sandy, to the floor)

Jim: "Wonderful performance!" (walks away to congratulate the rest of the cast)

Sandy: "Well Spongebob, we did it!"

Spongebob: (looks back at Sandy) "Yeah, we did."

Sandy: "What's wrong Spongebob? You don't sound happy."

Spongebob: (sighs) "It's nothing."

Sandy: "...nothing?"

Spongebob: "Sandy, I...it's just..." (bites his lip) "You want to do dinner with me later?"

Sandy: (smiles) "I'd love to." (extends her elbow) "Wanna go for a walk?"

Spongebob: (smiles back) "I'd love to."

Narrator: _"And so it's yet another happy ending for our two lovebirds."_


End file.
